warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:XSabxManiacX/RuinClan
RuinClan is a Clan of cats that reside in a sequoia tree park. The grove of sequoia trees is home to the many cats, and rarely any cat venture outside their zone. Leader: Barkstar - Large brown to, with amber eyes Deputy: Fadedfur - Light gray she-cat Medicine Cat: Noonrunner - Light brown she-cat with white underbelly Warriors: Blackheart - Black tom with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Morningpaw) Lionpelt - Beige tom who seems cougar-like (Apprentice: Chillpaw) Flowerfoot - Green and tortoiseshell she-cat Rabbitback - Brown tom (Apprentice: Stripepaw) Birdcall - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Apprentices: Morningpaw: Dark gray tom with amber eyes Chillpaw: Gray she-cat with blue eyes Stripepaw: Brown Tabby tom Queen: Larkfall - White she-cat with gray patch on back, multiple-times kit mother. Currently has 3 kits Elder: Rainpool - Gray she-cat with blue eyes, ex-medicine cat Territory As stated above, their territory is a sequoia tree park of some sort. There, they have many sequoiatrees to hide and use, and there have many some fallen ones that turned into medicine cat dens. There’s many training grounds and even a river passing through, which they call “Rainpour River.” There’s often hills bumping through the forests, and many holes made by foxes and other animals. The main camp is a clearing around the cluster of sequoia trees, with rocks and bramble to block some areas. There is one large rock that stands on, and the Clan would sit in the circle as the leader sits on the rock. Among the trees, apprentices would train by using the plants as training dummies. The medicine cat’s den is under a fallen sequoiatree, where cats can enter and find shelves of necessities. The den is quite spacious, although the height isn’t that great. Of course, the den is by one of the training grounds, nearby Rainpour River. Wip History A black cat with amber eyes was once driven to Yosemite via a Twoleg monster by his owner. His name was Ruin, and he didn't know what was happening or where he was taken to. When he illegally abandoned by the Park, he knew his owner did that on purpose. He didn't know why, but she had done so because she was moving to another home. He would never be allowed to come along. Heartbroken, he learned to adapt to the wilds, and eventually ran into another wild cat. This cat claimed to be apart of a Clan there, yet was sent away. Together, the two stuck with eachotherand eventually came to make another Clan. According to her, her Clan was distantly related to the Canon Clans, but has similar beliefs. And so, they used their beliefs to make a new Clan--RuinClan, and the abandoned cat became leader after his hardships. Although Ruinstar did not understand the customs of the faraway Clans, he had the help of the territory’s ancestral cats. The Hollowed Ones were the ancestral cats. They were dubbed that as they had the loose and “hollow” beliefs of StarClan. They could not cross into the starlands of the other deceased, but the connection gave them knowlege and the spirit of one cat. They helped Ruinstar grow his Clan, giving him leadership advice and tips on how to avoid foxes and bears. But above all else, it was the leader who would make the most. Description of Cats The cats look just like any other feral cat, with some special perks that make up who they truly are. Most RuinClan cats have “foliage” and “camouflage” looking pelt, which aids them as they run across their sequoia grove. The cats would often come in blac; shades of gray or brown; and females would be tortoiseshell. There is ginger or yellow shade of pelt coloring. RuinClan cats also have thick paws for running across the gravelly grounds and paths of dry dirt. The many twigs and roots that poke out would not hurt them at all. They also have and claws to hang onto the messy growth on the ground when needed. Sharper teeth is used for biting onto denser prey, and the claws are able to fend off many foxes. Culture The Hollowed Ones Etiquettes Technique Notable Cats Trivia * The territory described above is loosely based on Mariposa Grove, an area in Yosemite National Park, CA, USA. Do not use the real world’s place as a map. Category:Blog posts